Da Weena Land/Issue 4
Plot Max holds the phone in his hand. "Why did you leave?" he said in the phone. "Because the only people in your community that I actuall care about are in mine so there's no point being in your's." Dylan responded. "Do you enjoy this story?" "It's alright, why?" "Do you like musicals?" "Lol no." ---- Da Weena Land The Musical ---- Play this and read along: ---- Intro Yo, Dylan (Yeah man) S-stop it man (Yeah) Y'know You said some stuff about the people on my discord, y'know? (Yeah, not cool bro) You keep GROUNDING ME for no reason (YEAH GROUNDING ME) Y'know? Hey look everybody I'm Dylan, yo Yeah look I'm Dylan (Yeah look I do whatever I want cuz I'm Dylan) Haha Haha Dylan Hey look I'm Dylan Hey look I have more subscribers than Custodian Hey look my shit's so big it turns my toilet water brown Hey look Hey look I'm Dylan Look at me everybody I'm Dylan YEAH DYLAN 1 Dylan You're never gonna Make a million Dollars 'Cuz you're Broke Poor and FRICKIN HOMELESS Why don't you go back to the days Of Making videos Like "Fiji water super cool review" YOU RIPPED OFF CUSTODIAN Y'KNOW EVEN THOUGH YOU MADE YOUR VIDEO BEFORE ME YOU STILL RIPPED ME OFF I WANT THE PROFIT Maybe if you Stuck to your content style You'll reach 90 subscribers BY THE END OF YOUR LIFE 2 Bitch you only have one good video AND YOU DELETED IT The only good video of yours Was The lawnmower one The one that you made with spencer And the only reason why it was good Is because you mentioned me And told them to subscribe to me Man I'M NOT INSECURE STOP SAYING I'M INSECURE I JUST WISH That your channel Would be just like Your hair and Get CUT already Yeah I like your "How to shave" video though But all your fans ARE STUPID IDIOTS WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHAAAAVE YEAH Why do you think they're watching your channel? You're making videos like "How to shave like a real man" Aww, yeah WHATEVER HAPPENED TO YOUR ROCKBAND VIDEO? IF IT'S PRIVATE PLEASE MAKE IT PUBLIC AGAIN THAT WAS AMAZING UGH GAH GOD DANGIT Outro I MISS THE OLD TRASH MANIFEST OH GOD I-- I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU DYLAN I guess I just-- I ALWAYS LOOKED TO YOU LIKE A FRIEND And then you went-- And you were all like "Oh man, I left your discord because the only people in your discord That I actually care about are in mine so there's like no point in being in yours" And I spammed like ONE thing one time And you make me GROUNDED rank where I can't even do anything Dylan Man this isn't fair man I just want you to Just-- C'mon Just-- *sigh* Let's go back to the good ol' days when we used to be able to make Videos and talks together man We could have a Club soda or something man I just miss it Hit me up in the DM's, Dylan ---- End of Da Weena Land The Musical ---- "Did you just confess your love to me?" Dylan asked. "Perhaps." Max started. "But I already crowbarred a musical number into this story, I'm not making it a love song too." "lol" "One last thing." Max began. "Can I get a feature." Dylan hung up. Credits *Max *Dylan Deaths none lol Trivia *This issue was a musical